A Different Destiny
by JubJub007
Summary: What if the soothsayer of Gongmen City made a mistake? What if Po was never meant to defeat Shen? What if Shen's rampage was a waste of innocent blood? In this thrilling tale, follow a wolf as he struggles to fulfill his destiny and earn respect for his race in A Different Destiny. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

Before the Panda Massacre

The soothsayer of Gongmen City sat on the floor of the throne room, fiddling around with her bowl. Two peacocks stood before her, waiting for the goat's attention. After a moment or two, the soothsayer peered upward at two thirds of royal family of Gongmen City.

"You wish for me to tell you your fortune," the goat said softly.

The male spoke. "No, we would like to know young Shen's future, please."

The soothsayer nodded sagely. "I will tell you, but you may not like what you hear." With that, the soothsayer threw a handful of small, assorted items into her bowl. Blue-white smoke exploded upward and inside, a picture was formed. "If Shen continues on his current path, he will be defeated by a warrior of black and white. A panda." Everyone had been fooled. All of the panda blood spilled that fateful night was for nothing. Even the wise soothsayer didn't know she had made a mistake. For Shen was never destined to be defeated by a panda, but by a wolf...

Present day

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as large, gray clouds massed over Gongmen Harbor. A cloaked figure reclined against a support beam for the pier. A raindrop plopped softly onto the creature's muzzle and it ran through the pitch black fur before dropping off into the bay. More raindrops fell silently onto the white cloak, soaking through it. Enough moisture accumulated on the garment that it woke the figure from his slumber. Blue eyes opened from under the hood and black paws rose to draw it back. The hood was flipped back to reveal the face of a twenty-two year old wolf named Collin. The wolf, Collin, was scowling at the moment, and it wasn't all because of the rain. His past was troubling him as usual; it was like an itch that Collin couldn't quite reach. Someone has to 'itch' it for you, but how was he supposed to know that? Collin brushed the hilt of his sword, Kveykva, to calm himself. After securing the blade in its sheath on his back, Collin stood up and began walking towards the center of town. He had heard rumors that the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were in town fighting the tyrant Shen. Naturally, Collin wanted to see for himself.

"Maybe the Dragon Warrior can help me with my problem...," Collin muttered to himself as he trod on the weather worn cobblestones that led to the center of town. When Collin finally pulled out of his thoughts, he was surprised to find that he had reached the palace so quickly. That was the relatively good news. The bad news was that six Kung Fu masters were in chains before him. He was slightly surprised at their capture, but Collin didn't show it. A little voice in the back of his mind was nagging him to go help the masters. Also known as Fate, the little voice had yet to be refused by anyone. So, like many before him, Collin agreed with the little voice and decided to sneak in and rescue the mighty warriors. Piece of cake right? Well, that was the theory. Even though Collin had snuck in a couple of times for some friends in the black market, it would be different this time. Security would be much tighter now that imprisoned Kung Fu masters were in the building. That didn't mean it was impossible, however. He knew many of the wolves in the army personally, including the commander, Zhong. Shen had been trying to recruit Collin into the special forces division of his army for years. The peacock repeatedly invited the wolf to his palace with the intention of adding him to the ranks of his army, but it hadn't worked yet. Collin stepped from the crowd, coming to a decision. "Hey, Zhong," Collin called into the mass of wolf soldiers, "Zhong, where are you?" A toned wolf with an eyepatch spun around to face him. "Ah, Collin, how can I help you?" the commander asked, "But make it quick. I have to transport some important prisoners to Lord Shen." Zhong nodded his head towards the Five and Po to emphasize his point. "No matter," Collin said nonchalantly, "I would like to see Shen about joining his army." Zhong's eyes widened slightly in surprise before the emotion was pushed aside. "Alright, let's go." Zhong said loudly to his troops. He waved a gorilla over and the group entered the palace and began to ascend the steps to the throne room. They climbed in complete silence until the third floor. The sound of retching sounded from behind Collin and he looked around at the unexpected noise. The panda was being sick all over the now distracted gorilla guard that accompanied them. 'Now's my chance,' Collin thought. He sprang into action, unsheathing his sword. "Kveykva!" he yelled. A ball of electricity formed immediately in the palm of his hand. He quickly placed his hand of Zhong's chest before he could react. "Sorry, Zhong. It's for the greater good," Collin muttered as an unconscious Zhong slumped to the floor. The gorilla was starting to recover from the projectile vomiting. Acting with speed and grace, Collin slashed an 'X' cut into the chest of the gorilla. The stricken creature bellowed in pain and took a step backwards, tumbling head over 'hands' down the stairs. With no desire to see the gory scene, Collin turned towards an awed group of Kung Fu masters. "We are leaving." Collin said softly, treading carefully down the stairs towards the entrance of the palace.

A/N: So that's the first chapter of my new story. I know you readers have a lot of questions, but they will be answered soon. Next chapter will be up ASAP. No flames and remember to REVIEW :)

-JubJub


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

The Five and Po snapped out of their stupor as soon as soon as Collin started off down the steps. "Hold it!" Tigress commanded. Collin stopped. "Speak quickly, Master Tigress. Time is short and more guards will arrive soon." "I want some answers now! How on earth can you summon lightning!?" Tigress persisted. "You have your precious answers when we are away from here," Collin said, his patience wearing thin. "But-," "Tigress! I hear more guards coming from upstairs!" Crane said urgently. "Go outside now. I can delay them. I will join you shortly," Collin said, turning around. "No! We will fight with you!" Monkey said bravely. "There will be no fighting," Collin commanded, his voice full of authority, "I will delay them for as long as I can." "How?" Viper questioned curiously. "They say actions speak louder than words," Collin said softly, drawing energy for the spell from the sapphire in the crosspiece of his sword. He waited until the gorillas coming from upstair were all in sight. Collin then waved his paw and whispered, "Eitha." The gorillas' expressions became confused and they went back up the steps. "Did you guys just see what I just saw?!" Po asked, practically jumping with excitement, "He was like-" "We saw Po," Tigress said, sounding a little exasperated. "Let's get out of here before more soldiers arrive," Crane said, being the diplomat of the six masters. "Alright let's go," Mantis agreed, taking the lead. Everyone else started down the stairs after the insect with Po and Collin bringing up the rear. "Dude, you have to teach me how to do that!" Po requested. Collin shook his head. "Sorry. It's not something you can just learn. The practice is sacred." "But Shifu says I have an abnormally large amount of Chi," Po protested, "Can that help?" Collin stopped dead in his tracks. "Possibly..." Collin said, unsure. He promised Po he would look into it as he moved to the front of the group. As the group neared the entrance, Collin's ears perked up when he heard a soft twang. "GET DOWN!" Collin yelled, tackling Tigress to the ground. Sure enough, an arrow embedded itself into the hardwood floor were Tigress had been standing. Tigress's face was filled with anger as Collin climbed off of her. "WHAT THE H-" Tigress started to yell. Collin placed his paw over her mouth before she could finish speaking. "You can thank me later, Master," Collin said before muttering, "Istalri." Blue flame appeared in Collin's paws. He peered around the corner, taking careful aim at the archer. He lobbed a fireball at the unsuspecting wolf. Collin staggered backwards from the entrance as the flames in his paws winked out. He collapsed against the wall, panting. Viper slithered quickly up to Collin, checking for arrow wounds. "Collin, are you ok? Speak to us!" Collin let out a shaky breath, summoned stored energy from the sapphire in his sword, and responded, "I can't use too much magic at one time. It feeds off of my energy." Mantis looked around the doorframe and saw the burning archer topple off of the wall it was standing on. "Guys, the coast is clear," Mantis said urgently, "We need to move!" The group rushed out of the palace and by the time more soldiers arrived, they were long gone.

Collin stealthily led the masters to a small house on the outskirts of the city. It was a run-down thing, with vines growing inside of it. Collin walked to the middle of the room and said, "Orúmkvistr, ma'mor du stenr wiol eka (Vines, open the stone for me)." The vines that were invading the house glowed green and snaked towards where Collin was standing. They curled to form a spiral rune on the floor and a five by five by twenty slab of rock separated to form steps to a subterranean hallway. He beckoned the stunned masters to follow him down the stairs before disappearing into the darkness. "Garjzia," Collin said. A globe of light appeared in the spell caster's paw and floated upwards to eye level. The group walked in silence until the rock that made the staircase slid noisily into its previous spot. Collin stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and extinguished the light. "Welcome to the humble home of the Wraith Guard," he said pushing it ajar. The door swung open to reveal a gapping cavern lit by torches. An underground city made of a giant tree was sprawled before them. Countless wolves and clouded leopards went about their daily business. The giant tree contained the homes of the residents whereas smaller trees in the forest were shops, schools and training grounds. The aura of magic sent a chill up the speechless masters' spines. "Wow..." Crane said, dumbfounded. "You can say that again..." Monkey said in agreement. "This is AWESOME!" Po said excitedly, starting down the steps to the city. "Wait, Dragon Warrior!" Collin said, stopping Po, "I must tell the city of your presence." He muttered a spell that amplified his voice and said, "Citizens of Aiedail, I, Collin Weldonlam present to you the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. They have come to assist us in our struggle against the tyrant Shen!" The citizens went wild and cheered like crazy. "Now," Collin continued, "let us greet our guests as one." "Kvetha, ebrithils (Greetings, masters)," the populace spoke in unison. Po stepped forward as if to speak and Collin cast the same amplifying spell onto the panda. "Citizens," Po boomed, "The Five and I will do anything in our power to help in the struggle against Shen." The crowd cheered ever louder as the group descended the steps into a large courtyard. The crowd parted before them as they made their way quickly to central tree. They passed under a grand archway into a spacious atrium. Collin led them to a wooden platform. They stepped on and vines grew to form stout barriers around the platform. A pulley system started to pull it up like it was a primitive elevator. It took time but, they eventually reached a room at the top of the tree. The vine guard rails retreated and the masters and Collin stepped off. Collin pushed open the door in front of them and stepped into a round room. Fifteen doors faced them as well as eight wolves. "COLLIN!" one female screamed in happiness, running into Collin's waiting embrace. The pair hugged tightly for a moment or two before separating. "Masters meet The Nine, the most educated and formidable spellcasters in the world," Collin said proudly, "But for now, let me tell you a story..."

So sorry about the wait guys. I've been super busy with school and driver's ed. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :) Remember to review!

-JubJub


	3. Chapter 3

Alright friends, time for another chapter! Thanks again to Cookie M 2012 and thatrandommind for reviewing on the last chapter. You readers should check out their stories, for they are excellent (Yes, if you review my story, I will advertise yours). Onward to the giant flashback :)

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

Flashback

Location: Chinese Coast. Time: Unknown.

Collin ran silently through the tall grass. He was sixteen and already part of the Nine. Behind him were over 300 spellcasters. These wolves and leopards were the last of them. The rest had been slain months earlier in an event called The Temple Massacre. Roughly 2,700 spellcasters had lost their lives in the defense effort. How did this all happen you ask? Well let me tell you.

Flash

Two years earlier, the great King Faolon ascended the throne in Collin's home country, Arbodia. He was honest and wise beyond his years. Faolon ruled fairly and kindly and won the the support of many in Arbodia. Unfortunately, there are still power-hungry scum in the world, even in a seemingly perfect country like Arbodia,

A cruel and heartless tiger named Eirador and a small group of bandits and thieves snuck into the palace and assassinated the noble king. Eirador seized the throne and immediately granted all criminals within Arbodia's borders immunity if they pledged their allegiance to him. Within a week, the tyrant ruler had an army 5,000 strong and growing at a rapid pace. His second act as king was to slay all of the spellcasters in the kingdom. He ordered his troops to the temple immediately. However, the spellcasters had gotten wind of this action and started to take defensive measures. Trios of spellcasters spread around Arbodia like wildfire, smuggling citizens into neighboring lands. Villagers started to evacuate by themselves after spellcasters didn't pick them up. After six long months, Eirador and his army, now 40,000 strong, had reached The Spellcaster Temple. Also, all citizens had vacated Arbodia, so the king had no money or food to keep the army operational. Arbodia was almost completely shrouded by darkness aside from the small spark that were the spellcasters. The outnumbered defenders lined the walls, giving it their all. Telekinetics were hurtling huge chunks of stone at the enemy. Telepaths took control of the minds of bandits and turned them against each other. Pyromancers and Aquamancers fired blasts of fire and ice at the enemy. Collin fought also and released an enormous amount of power and energy into his spell. Being a biomancer, he summoned a Tree Behemoth. The creature sprang into action. The Behemoth stood twelve stories high and acid spewed out of the hands of its four thick arms. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Countless bandits writhed on the ground as they were painfully ended. Hundreds died every second. Eirador's eyes widened as the Tree Behemoth decimated his army.

"FIRE THE CATAPULTS!" Eirador yelled, "FIRE!"

The catapults opened fire on the Behemoth flinging flaming boulders at the beast. The chunks of rock soared ever closer to the creature as it tried desperately to melt them with acid. Nonetheless, a few slipped past its defenses. Fatal wounds were inflicted on the poor beast. Blood poured out of it like crimson rivers, and yet it continued to fight. It had managed to kill 20,000 of the hostile army, but it wasn't enough. Collin was passed out on the floor of the Inner Sanctuary with the Nine defending him. The strain of summoning the Tree Behemoth had almost been too much for the teenager. A messenger goose flew into the room and skidded to a halt in front of the Nine.

"Emily," the goose said to the second-in-command, out of breath, " the enemy has breached the gates. What should we do?"

"Fall back to the docks. Defeat is at hand," Emily said sadly.

The goose's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. "At once, my Lady." He flew out of the room quickly.

Emily turned sadly to her companions. " Begin evacuation procedures. We have lost." The other seven turned and ran out of the door without question. Emily knelt down next to the unconscious Collin and picked him up. Then, she too ran out of the door.

Flash

Emily ran at the forefront of the pack, the other spellcasters wearily trailing behind her. The docks were in sight, restoring a small amount of hope in the defeated sorcerers. They ran quickly onto the wooden gangplanks, their feet making muffled thumps on the oak boards. Three sloops were used as escape vessels and a brig crewed by sailors loyal to the late King Faolan was an emergency offensive. The refugees boarded in a matter of minutes. The four ships pulled away from from the pier and started their sail for freedom. Suddenly, as the escapees reached the harbor mouth, two war junks, given to King Eirador by Shen drifted around the corner. It was obvious that they were waiting for them as they trained their forward-facing rocket cannons on the fleeing ships. The brig desperately opened fire on the nearest war junk. Twelve cannonballs ripped the bow of the ship to shreds. It started to take a nosedive into the unforgiving sea. One cannon's fuse was still burning down when the other war junk fired. The four rockets arched towards the brig even as the last cannon fired. A rocket ignited a barrel filled with gunpowder and the brig exploded, a fiery mushroom cloud erupting from the stern. The brig's sacrifice was not in vain, however. The stray cannonball splintered the rocket cannon into oblivion. The remaining war junk could only watch helplessly as the sloops sailed slowly away.

Flash

Location: The Spellcaster Temple. Time: One Day Later.

"You what?!" Eirador yelled, face red with fury.

"W-we l-let them g-go, Lord," the captain of the remaining Junk said shakily.

"MY PLAN IS RUINED!" roared Eirador and in a fit of rage, he lopped off the captain's head. "THIS IS NOT THE END, SPELLCASTERS! YOU WILL ONE DAY MEET YOUR DOOM!"

End Flashback

"So what did you do next?" Crane questioned curiously.

"Well we sailed for weeks until we reached China. The rest is history," Collin said concluding his story.

"Wow," Monkey said, "You guys have been through a lot."

"Indeed we have," Collin agreed, "but now that we have pleasantries aside, let me introduce the Nine. Emily is the clouded leopard with green eyes, the light blue vest, and white pants. She is also my best friend and an electromancer. Jillian is the white wolf with blue eyes, forest green vest, and white pants. She is honest and is an aeromancer. Katie is the gray wolf with brown eyes, the light gray vest, and black pants. She is funny and is a telekinetic. Sophie is the white tiger with green eyes, the dark gray vest, and white pants. She is caring and is an telepath. Brett is the black wolf with brown eyes, the red vest, and black pants. He selfless and is a pyromancer. Ross is the snow leopard with green eyes, the navy blue vest, and white pants. He is calm in battle and is an aquamancer. Jake is the black cobra with blue eyes. He is a terramancer and is considerate of others. Finally, Nick is the black panther with green eyes, the silver vest, and black pants. He is humble and is an adamancer. I myself am a biomancer." Collin finished his monologue, slightly out of breath. "We can talk more in the morning. But for now, you may rest. Zhong!" Collin called.

A ten year-old wolf ran in and bowed. "Yes, Ebrithil?" Zhong asked with a smile.

"Would you kindly show the guests to their quarters?" Collin asked.

"Of course, Ebrithil." Zhong said to Collin and then calling to the Five, "Come with me masters, if you please."

A/N: Whew! That took a while hoped you guys liked the action and please review :)

JubJub


	4. Chapter 4

Ok readers! New chapter! Sorry for the confusion. Jillian is a white wolf and Emily is a clouded leopard. That was a typo and I apologize for it. Anyway, it seems some of you took me up on my offer. Animation Universe, thank for reviewing, but unfortunately I can't advertise all of your 200 plus stories :p I'll just say they are very good. Thanks also to Benjamin King and TheHappyFan for reviewing. The support is greatly appreciated. Without further ado…

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, but I guess it would be OCs now. Haha.

Conveniently, there were fifteen bedrooms connected to the large circular commons that Collin had told his story in, so the masters and the Nine could all be accommodated comfortably.

Zhong walked towards the first room to the left of the elevator and opened the door. He looked up adoringly at Po. "This will be you room, Dragon Warrior,"

"Thanks, buddy!" Po said, enthusiastically entering the room, "Wow! These are much better than the ones at the palace!" The room was sparsely furnished, including a bed complete with feather mattress and pillow. It also had a stocked bookshelf and a desk with a calligraphy set on it, much to Crane's delight.

Tigress, however, was confused by what she saw and had many questions. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the bed.

"That is a bed. It's much more comfortable than a futon," Zhong explained. Po decided to try it out and fell asleep on contact, making it sag under his weight. "And this," Zhong continued, "is a book. It's like a multi-paged scroll." Viper snagged one of of the shelf titled Kung Fu: A History and instantly started to read it. The masters also learned what a quill was, much to Crane's outrage.

"What do you mean you use it to write?!" Crane said incredulously.

Zhong dipped the quill into the inkwell and wrote 'Indeed, Ebrithil.' On occasion, the quill on paper would make a screeching sound akin to nails on a chalkboard, not that anyone back then would know what a chalkboard was. Five cringed at the sound, but Zhong didn't seem to mind.

Mantis hopped onto Zhong's shoulder and peered at the neat penmanship. "What does ebrithil mean anyway?" the insect asked curiously.

"It is an honorary term that means teacher or in your case, master in the Ancient Language," Zhong said.

"Can you translate some other words in the Ancient Language for us?" Monkey asked, intrigued.

Zhong lowered his head and shuffled his feet. "I-I'm sorry, Ebrithil. I am not permitted to tell you that information. I'm only an apprentice. Only the Nine and the senior spellcasters can teach others the Ancient Language. Ebrithil Collin says that the closest out of all of you to learning it is the Dragon Warrior." They unconsciously glanced at the sleeping panda. Viper looked a little crestfallen, like a toddler being denied a piece of candy.

"Well done, Zhong!" Collin said from behind them. The Five whipped around quickly in surprise, whereas Zhong turned calmly to face his teacher. "Your discipline is excellent! And you detected my presence before five Kung Fu masters! Here is your reward: a scroll on biomancy."

Zhong's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you, Ebrithil," the young wolf said. Collin ruffled the gray fur on Zhong's head in a fatherly fashion and gave him the scroll. Zhong zipped out of the room towards the elevator like lightning.

Tigress looked after the apprentice curiously. "What got into him?" she asked.

Collin stared out the door fondly. "Zhong is a prodigy. He loves to learn and soaks up information like a sponge. He is also respectful, caring, and obedient. The perfect student."

"How does one kid get so lucky to be your student?" Viper inquired.

Collin's expression immediately became neutral. "That is a story for another time. It's high time we all got some rest." The masters dropped the topic and were quickly shown to their new rooms. The masters fell asleep almost instantly.

All except for Tigress, that is. She stayed awake, starring at the ceiling, thinking. 'I like Collin's attitude. He's so fatherly and kind... I wish Shifu had treated me like that... And his fur seemed so soft and his eyes- SNAP OUT OF IT TIGRESS!' She shook her head to try and abolish those thoughts. She rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

The masters awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting upwards from one floor down. "What smells so GOOD?!" Po bellowed, completely disregarding anyone who was still asleep.

Jillian groaned, burying her head in her pillow. After a moment or two, she got up and slipped into her normal attire. Jillian stretched and opened the door, heading towards the elevator. Within thirty seconds, she had arrived at the private kitchen and the heavenly smells emanating from it became more prominent. Collin stood before the stove, flipping pancakes in a pan over a magical green flame. Jillian walked quietly behind him and slid her arms around his waist in a backwards hug.

Collin sighed softly and his tail tapped contentedly on Jillian's left leg. "Good morning Jillian. How are you today?" he asked while extinguishing the flame and slid the pancakes onto a platter. He rotated in Jillian's grasp and hugged her back.

"Mmm...excellent, Collin," Jillian said softly, burrowing into the crook of his neck. Their tender moment was broken when Po rushed out of the elevator with the Five and the rest of the Nine trailing behind him.

Viper and Jake were talking animatedly about a book they had both read, completely ignoring the others. Nick was shyly conversing with a distracted Tigress. The others, aside from Po, we're still waking up, walking bleary-eyed into the room. Tigress growled slightly at the sight of Collin's arm around Jillian.

"Are you ok, Tigress?" Nick asked, his eyes meeting her.

"Erm...yeah. I'm fine," Tigress said. Nick was unconvinced, but let it slide. They all took a seat. A seat was vacant in between Jillian and Emily, for Collin was setting the table with an army of small, clay men. Collin pointed to each place where he wanted a plate and the clay figures placed it there. One even bowed to Mantis. Po started to drool in eagerness and a drop took off the arm of a clay man.

"Po, try not to drool next time," Monkey said, chuckling. Po shut his mouth immediately. Sophie tried vainly to stifle a giggle. The amputated clay figurine threw the sodden arm at Po's nose and scuttled back to it brethren in a cupboard, with the Nine howling with laughter.

Crane was watching the figurines with fascination. "How do you control them?" Crane asked Collin.

Collin smiled, serving everyone pancakes. "Their 'bones' are twigs," he said shortly. Katie started to talk to Crane about his calligraphy when Collin said, "Dig in, guys."

Po scarfed one down and his eyes widened. "Woo! Party!" Po said excitedly, piling his plate high with the breakfast pastries.

The other diners chuckled at Po's outburst and started to eat themselves. Choruses of, "This is amazing!" and "Where did you learn to cook this well?" emanated from the five masters.

Collin looked down, embarrassed. "Emily taught me. This is her recipe, you know," Collin said, shooting a smile towards the clouded leopard.

Emily winked back and purred when Ross squeezed her paw under the table, his form of a nonverbal compliment.

Brett turned to Po who was starting on his sixth helping. "So, Po, what magic are you planning on practicing?"

Collin stiffened in his chair. "Brett! I told you to wait!" Collin said in a slightly angry tone.

Po turned his questioning gaze to the wolf. "Wait for what?" Po asked, confused.

Collin sighed in defeat. "I have decided to let you train in the art of spellcasting," Collin replied, kicking Brett from under the table. "But first, you must learn the Ancient Language, so you needn't burden yourself with that choice now."

"Woah...thank you, Master." Po said humbly.

"That won't be necessary. Ebrithil will be fine." Collin paused. "Come," he said, standing, "Your first lesson starts now. Jill, do you mind joining me?"

Jillian's eyes lit up. "No, not at all," she said, taking his hand. As the clay figurines jumped onto the table to do the dishes, Po followed the two spellcasters to the elevator and they started to descend.

A/N: Ok folks! Driver's Ed is done and now I'll have more time to type. I'm digging the reviews and thank you to Shadow Teen Girl, Pandafan91, and Farseer. Also Farseer is my brother so if you all don't mind, take a minute or two to read and review his story. This chapter was just some setting up romances for later, but in the next chapter, Po starts training! Stay tuned :)

-JubJub


End file.
